Porous formed bodies composed of ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene fine particles that are bound together (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “porous bodies of ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene”) are widely used as air-permeable films in various applications due to their excellent properties such as air permeability, low friction coefficient, and abrasion resistance. For example, Patent Literature 1 shows a sheet for suction holding as an example of such applications, and Patent Literature 2 shows, as another example of the applications, a tip filter adapted to be attached to the tip portion of a suction nozzle of a liquid suction device.
The air-permeable films described above are attached to various products (hereinafter also referred to as “workpieces”). An adhesive layer is provided on a part of the top or bottom surface of the air-permeable film, and the air-permeable film is placed on a workpiece such that the adhesive layer is in contact with the workpiece. Then, the interior of the workpiece is evacuated through a vent hole of the workpiece (formed on the opposite side of the workpiece from the air-permeable film placed thereon) so as to suck and hold the air-permeable film. This attachment technique has not only an advantage that it is easier to place the porous body of ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene but also an advantage that the air-permeable film is less likely to be displaced from the position where it is placed. The adhesive layer is preferably made of a pressure-sensitive adhesive because it can be easily removed to replace the air-permeable film by a new one, but instead, a hot-melt adhesive, a thermosetting adhesive, a tackiness agent, or the like may be used.